ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Empire of Ivaball
The Holy Empire of Ivaball or Holy Ivaballian Empire, also known as the Ivaballian Empire and Ivaball, was an empire and feudalist monarchy that bordered the Germanican Empire, Alpia, Froggitaly, and Lombardia before its defeat and annexation in 2073. Its capital was Ivaball City, Ivaball and was led by a longline of pope such as the Afherin Dynasty, the last ruling family. Today, it is part of the Germanican Empire and has been stripped from its religious rights. It is currently run by Fuhrer President Fermmon Verlin. History Politics Ivaball was a theocratic-monarchy that was ruled by the Afherin Dynasty and had been since its formation. Compared to other feudal nations, in which their rulers are elected based on warrior nobility, the Ivaballian government selects its Popes based on their political and religious purity, seeing political corruption as a sin. Despite this, however, some Popes were corrupt throughout its history, resulting into uprisings, wich were common within Ivaballian society. However, no matter how pure or corrupt a Pope was, he or she would do all what he or she can do to lower any signs of rebellion through peaceful resoultions intstead of brute force, compared to the major powers such as the Cambrian Empire, the Germanican Empire, and the Grand Republic of Francia. Geography Originally, before its annexation, Ivaball bordered Germanicus in the north, Alpia in the west, Froggitaly in the south, and Lombardia in the east. By 2073, the map quickly changed and thus whipped Ivaball off of the map. Today, the region remains mainly of mountains, deserts, and grasslands. Some of its worlds are desert-like because of the hot climate caused by the effects of the First Galactic War. Western Ivaball is primarily made up of grassland worlds with soil that remains useful for farming and has a small collection of mountains. Enviornment Ivaball is made up of desert worlds, mountainous planets, and grassland worlds. Each of its worlds contain rivers suitable for settlers and unique lakes for fishing. Since Ivaball was a feudal society and caring to the enviornment, it was labeled the second cleanest nation in Aurelia until its annexation by Germanicus. Culture Traditionally, Ivaballians are a religious people who are not allowed to use any technology other than guns, communication, and electricity. Those are not in church hear prayers and speeches from the radio. At dinner, they say grace before eating and wash their hands before and after their meal. The priests make up the upper class and wear robes to show their personality and status. The lower class, the majority of the population, participate on farming, mining, blacksmithing, and fishing. Religion Ivaball is highly religious nation that has adopted the Catholic religion from planet Earth without having the Terrans notice. The Pope, like the one on Earth, is a symbol of religious leadership for the people of Ivaball, representing a sign of holy tranquility and disciplining law. Traditionally, the Pope plays an important role of running the government with some form of religious benevolence towards other nations in order to stay out of wars. In the Ivaballian belief, a priest and pope are allowed to marry while in the original Catholic church on Earth, they do not. Somehow, the Pope is allowed to marry a women under Ivaballian Catholicism because of the belief that the title of "Pope" is a form of a religious monarch. Trivia *Ivaball highly represents Austria-Hungary and the Holy Roman Empire during the 11th, 12th, and 13th centuries. Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Feudalist States Category:Holy Feudal Alliance